No Remorse
Soviet Commander (Red Alert 1) |forces1 = Full Allied arsenal |forces2 = Full Soviet arsenal |casual1 = Heavy |casual2 = Massive}} No Remorse is the fifteenth and final Allied mission in Red Alert where the Allied Forces finally invade Moscow and kill Premier Joseph Stalin, bringing an end to Second World War. Background Europe has by this time been liberated. With the Allies' invasion of the Soviet Union successful, the Soviets were being hemmed in from all sides and confined around the Moscow area. In what is to be one last final battle, Field Marshal Gunther von Esling and General Nikos Stavros sent Field Commander A9 to spearhead the Allied assault on Moscow, the Soviets' last stronghold, and to find and arrest Premier Joseph Stalin. The commander was also authorised to use the Chronosphere, however Stavros warned the commander to be wary of any side effects of using it too much. Walkthrough The first phase of this mission requires you to steal credits from an enemy outpost located north of the starting position, so you start off with Tanya and two thieves. There is a silo in clear sight that can be used to steal but it is surrounded by barrels and a single Soviet grenadier will ignite the barrels destroying it. Keep the silo in tact, but stay away from the direct entrance as a Tesla Coil will fry your three infantry. Fight your way to the back entrance and destroy the power plants there so you can get to the silo easily. A supply truck will try to flee but if you can destroy it and get the crate, you'll trigger the next event. Once you steal the credits or get the crate from the supply truck, reinforcements will arrive from the north which will include lots of armour, and an MCV. There are two ways to deploy your MCV. One is at the position where it arrived, or the location of the Soviet base at the start. Before deploying the MCV, have Tanya plant C4 charges on all their buildings except the silos, or the enemy will sell all the structures and you'll have to deal with a lot of infantry. The chronosphere will be available to you after the tech center is built, as well as the ability to train additional thieves. Despite having plenty of ore in the mission, taking additional credits from the Soviets will be advantageous to quickly build up a powerful attack force, and slow down their production. The Chronosphere would also be useful in chronoshifting Crusiers to destroy the enemy positions and their coastal base. However the enemy will use the Iron Curtain against you. They also have a missile silo at their large base - no matter what difficulty you set the game at, you will get nuked. This will happen close to end of the mission, and if you have your Chronosphere built, it will get nuked so keep it away from important buildings. You will also get constant air attacks against you so make sure your base has lots of well-placed AA batteries, especially if they are targeting your Chronosphere. Build tons of Medium tanks and Longbow to deal with the V2s and the Mammoth tanks that will target the Chrononsphere. The large base to the far west will require a large force to overcome, but chronoshifting cruisers will make that easier to accomplish, especially a small lake at the bottom of the map is large enough to shift in a cruiser and destroy the airfields to take away the air attacks. As per caution at the briefing, using the Chronosphere too frequently would not be advisable as you could have a Chrono vortex appear at a random area on the map. The mission is completed when all Soviet units and structures are destroyed or captured. Stalin's death ﻿As the Allied forces moved to the Kremlin, three Allied soldiers (presumably American) entered a destroyed bunker with Stalin buried underneath the rubble, just with his head uncovered. Just as the soldiers were about to arrest him, the Allied second-in-command General Stavros arrived on the scene. He persuaded the soldiers to leave him and Stalin. In an act of revenge for the Soviets' savage destruction of Greece, Stavros personally gagged Stalin and moved a huge concrete slab over him, thus completely burying him, and left the bunker. Presumably, Stalin's body was never recovered by the Allied forces. Aftermath ﻿Red Alert Universe With the war over the remnants of the Soviet government brokered a peace treaty with the victorious Allies. This included a forced disarmament of every weapon in the Soviet arsenal to ensure that it never became a superpower again. The Allies also installed a puppet government under the leadership of Alexander Romanov, hoping that his link with the former Tsar family and his identity as a Bolshevik would both keep him on friendly terms with the Allies and make him at least tolerable to the most nationalistic element of Soviet citizenry. While Romanov appeared to be a man of peace, he secretly resented the Allied victory and gradually rearmed the Soviet Union. Romanov also recruited a powerful psychic named Yuri and revitalized the Soviet navy. This would cultimate into another world war with the Allies by 1972. Tiberium Universe With Stalin dead, the Allies formalised the transition of the Soviet Union to the Commonwealth of Independent States, headed by the Russian Federation. Over time, Russia became an economic power to be included as part of the G8 and joined the United Nations as a permanent member on the Security Council. Russia would later on become a member nation of the Global Defense Initiative. The Allies did eventually discover that one of Stalin's advisors, a man known only as Kane, was the main cause of the GWII. However Kane disappeared, along with a religious organisation that controlled the Soviet Union from behind the scenes. Kane's reappearance in 1995 would literally mark the beginning of a new age with the arrival of Tiberium, and eventually a new modern world war between Kane and GDI. Videos File:Command_%26_Conquer_Red_Alert_allies_14_and_end|Briefing and ending File:Red_Alert_Moscow_Assault|Opening cinematic Category:Red Alert 1 Allied Missions